ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters Wiki talk:Ghostbuster World Map (Movie Canon)
Basics to editing this Page This page is going to be a interesting challenge for the wiki, that is for sure. So please read this section. The Ghostbusters world map is for real world locations of places in the films/cartoons/video/comics/"anything else" you can think of. It will not give locations for people working on the media, or other personal information. First issue that will arise is fake locations in the cartoon series/other media. If it is not based on any real location, it can be listed below the map as in the "Not Listed Locations" section. The information given will be brief with links to articles related to it. Things to include: *Name of location (as link to article) *Real world name of location *what media it shows up in (Ghostbusters, The Real Ghostbusters, etc..) *A picture most likely from article about location (thumbnail size set at 120px) *Address *fictional address That is all that really needs to be noted. :Example: 40.71970,-74.00666, Firehouse/Firehouse Animated in all forms of Ghostbusters media. Address: 14 N Moore St, New York, New York 10013 The locations are set on the google map via Latitude and Longitude. Other important things to remember is that the locations on many fan sites, and even professional site can be wrong. Look at the actual location via Google maps. If it doesn't look right, you may have a false address. New York is known for having multiple names for the same streets, so keep that in mind. We are going to go by what google maps says it is. Finding the Latitude and Longitude numbers is tricky to do, and I suggest this place to do it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:43, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :Good news. Now we have control over the size of the tab/bubble... Text for balloon :So the size is adjustable. That brings us some control. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:24, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Organizing Locations Locations should be organized by when they first appear in the media. Media order: *Ghostbusters *Ghostbusters II *Ghostbusters: The video game (Level order) *IDW Comic Series *Real Ghostbusters (Episodes in dvd order) *Slimer! (Episodes in dvd order) *Extreme Ghostbusters (Episodes by airing order) This is a guideline. We'll work it from that for now. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:32, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Real World vs. Canon location addresses :The address of the Firehouse in the Movie Canon (also used in IDW Canon) is different slightly from the real life address you're using. The Animated Canon also uses a different address revealed later on in EGB. Mrmichaelt 03:02, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I should have seen that issue coming. Well for the map project, we should state the real address, but the canon address(es) .... Not sure. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:21, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :::...More research? Guess for this type of special case, we have to use the real address and put in a note for what it is in canon? Mrmichaelt 04:22, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::The one that is noted in canon is important to the canon, so the real world should be noted below it. This may be coming up when we get through the list of location articles already up. So whatever is decided here can be noted for future issues of this nature. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:27, January 4, 2012 (UTC) List Locations Missing All locations we will aim to include on the map. But that being said, if you notice we're missing one, please post it below. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:32, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :34th Precinct - Based on the Making Ghostbusters map from Spook Central and the list of NYPD precincts, I think it is a safe bet the holding cell the Ghostbusters were remanded to after the grid was shut off was the 34th Precinct on 4295 Broadway, New York, NY, 10033. Mrmichaelt 04:33, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Scratch that. Apparently, it was "filmed at an actual abandoned jail" Mrmichaelt 04:48, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Got that before I could reply with that. At least your trying. Trust me, the remaining locations are not easy. Also, Paul states he will soon have the China town one up and the Zombie Taxi Driver scene location on his site. So skip those two he told me. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:51, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I've somehow started working on movie locations and noticed that prison was never named. I plan adding a Rockefeller Plaza, New York City Hall, and Lincoln Center to the list on the Ghostbusters article. Should there be one for Fort Detmerring? Mrmichaelt 05:06, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::Fort Detmerring (Is that the right spelling?) is actually a set on Columbia Ranch. But pages for each location being real life there or not, it is there in canon. So yeah make them. If for some reason we don't have the image and its a delete scene not on dvd, images on Spook central can be used with it cited that its from Spook Central. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:22, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :Back to the Prison location issue. My suspect currently is "100 Centre Street" Known as part of "The Tomb". Remodeling for the section of the prison in question was in 1983. This is far from proven tho, but there is theories. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:17, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Nice! Next week, I was thinking of looking for a good list of closed prisons in lower Manhattan. But yeah, the Tombs match up with the Making Ghostbusters map more or less. Mrmichaelt 07:33, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Thought I'd note this but in the Ghostbusters commentary, at the 1 hour, 10 minute, 44 second mark Harold Ramis confirms the jail was in Lower Manhattan (1:10:44-1:10:46) and 'in the middle of 14th Street or something' (1:11:06-1:11:12). Mrmichaelt (talk) 02:52, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::Another suggestion comes from GB fan and aficionado, Kingpin. I asked him for his advice because he's very good at NY geography and he thinks 240 Centre Street is another good candidate in addition to The Tombs. Summarizing what Kingpin said - 240 is where NYPD HQ used to be. Vacated in 1973. Has jail cells. Harold Ramis' recollection of the prison being on 14th Street is moot but Lower Manhattan seems right. Combined with Don Shay's map in Making Ghostbusters, the prison is located above Chinatown and Little Italy, roughly in the location north of Canal Street but South of Spring, between Broadway and the Bowery. Mrmichaelt (talk) 09:12, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::The problem, which also why previous location ideas sit in email storage boxes is because most of the time they don't take photos in prison. This one may not be proveable. There is a few things that might surface that "could" help. But if someone could seriously ask one of the crew and get a name for the place or something concrete to use to point and say.... "This is it" would help dearly. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:44, April 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::GB Wiki has a twitter, right? Maybe, Ask Dan? Mrmichaelt (talk) 09:49, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Just gave it a tweet shot today. Well Dan Schoening fav'ed it anyways. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:56, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Cool. Sorry I couldn't help further, I banged into two great contacts but three dead ends regarding the prison. It does seem only he can the answer this one. Mrmichaelt (talk) 07:05, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :And looking at the "Not Listed Locations" the commentary confirms some of them ::1) Ghostbusters jogging in montage was on Madison Avenue (downtown section) in the first week of shooting when Bill Murray just came back from France. (40:22-40:40) mark ::2) That scene when possessed Louis talks to the horse is noted by Medjuck at the 59:41 mark to be at the 6th Avenue end of Central Park. ::3) Louis wondering some more is noted by Joe Medjuck at the (1:09:53-1:09:54) mark, as "This is Broadway I think" ::4) The procession with the National Guard was 65th and Central Park West. Ramis goes into detail about it at the 1:18:44 to 1:19:19 mark. Mrmichaelt (talk) 03:04, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Research on "Mandala on Real Maps" The Mandala which is the heart of the Ghostbusters: The Video Game location history I have recently started researching. However what I am finding is that the game may not have thought the map out seriously. What I am able to confirm is going below. Note I think its fair to say, I wont get to the bottom of this that quickly. But we will try to piece the games history with that of the movies. I'm not doing proper references yet, but so you know I'm using Mrmichaelt "Ghostbusters: The Video Game:Cinematic and Level Transcript" for now. *(9. Cinematic Five (Between Level 4 and Level 5) Egon Spengler: "Including Dana Barrett's old building on Central Park West." Confirms that 550 Central Park West is still there in the game *(9. Cinematic Five (Between Level 4 and Level 5) Winston Zeddemore "Let me guess. He did some renovations on the Public Library building on Fifth." Confirms that New York City Public Library is on 5th street in the game like in real life ....Issues..... Watch this and look at map to left. The best answer I have is perhaps they got it out of order. Note the map from Rays viewpoint is upside down. So this will need to be debated. I feel that they got them out of order when animating. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 15:00, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Issue 2 is the Sedgewick Hotel in the game seems to be near Times Square which would have been just fine, but there are not nodes new Time Square. So that puts a wrench into things. I want to conclude they simply didn't originally write the levels in that order, therefore the places from level to level don't matter. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:12, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::I just want to compare notes here to see if we're on the right page. The map from the TVG cinematic looks be definitely mistaken (to be fair, they were busting constantly 3 days in a row so their brains were a little scrambled when they made the map - hence Winston arranging it so simply during that one cutscene). :::Ok, this is going to help a bit. Read page 89 of the Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular. "Built in the thirties on the edge of the garment district,". Look where it is, south of time square. This is a good find. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:58, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::The New York Palace Hotel looks the most like the Sedgewick Hotel in the game. However, it is not in the Garment District but the Diamond District (east of Time Square) . Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:28, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I think I referred to it before but forgot the page #. "Edge of the Garment District" is bad since the Garment stretches between Fifth Avenue and Ninth Avenue, but from 34th to 42nd Street only. We know the library is the node in that southern part of Central Park not the Sedgewick and The Video Game established the Sedgewick was founded in 1897 A.D. which I accept over Mueller's novel citing it as the 1930s (he might have had the Sedgewick as a stand in for the Plaza Hotel based his location). I think it's safe to say the Sedgewick is on 5th Avenue just on the northeast side of the park near the cross section of 5th and West 110th based on TVG's map (the correcting version I listed below). Mrmichaelt 09:35, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Yep. I don't see any other likely conclusion at this point to be had. We have no solid arguments and guess at best. Richard Mueller I doubt was up on his Ghostbusters location stuff when the book was made. He went by whatever he had as reference material and made a book out of it. Is that wrong? no. But so far nothing agrees with it. I will be going through the Larry Milne book too. When I do, we're see if he agrees. That is the only thing that could change the story here. If they agree, that means they are basing it on something. But I am with you on the 5th Avenue northeast side of Central park. I don't want to conclude one thing til all major pieces of possible ghostbusters 1 canon are factored. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:02, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Good idea. I can help a little. The Ghostbusters: Storybook has one vague description on page 13 when Ecto-1 departs the Firehouse for the Sedgewick - "...as it (Ecto-1) rounded each corner and headed for the center of the city." Another thought is, in any of the three cutscenes from the TVG Realistic Version with the exterior of the Sedgewick, was the address # stamped near the entrance? Also, maybe a last resort since it is sorta overkill, in theory if one were to play the Times Square level - the path taken from Sedgewick to Times Square, even with the detours, might honor the actual path on a map and one could overlay it to compare? Mrmichaelt 07:16, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Wait a second. Were there even street signs or other telling landmarks in the Times Square level? Mrmichaelt 07:20, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Turning on the Game right now. :P Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:33, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::So far Stay Puft has conveniently destroyed places road signs would be. Back ground buildings in Green tint are recycled. Businesses I doubt are right. Not sure if there is anything to be had here. Sorry. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:45, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Thanks for checking tonight/this morning. So at the start of the level, is the Sedgewick visible? I forget. Want to be sure if there's an address number stamped anywhere near the doors or something. Mrmichaelt 08:17, January 18, 2012 (UTC) *Where TVG marks "Hotel" should have been the Natural History Museum **"American Museum of Natural History" is on Central Park West between 77th and 81th streets. Its south of the marker and a bit north 550 Central Park West. I guess that fits as good as it can. *Where TVG marks "Library" should be, by process of elimination, where the Sedgewick is located *Where TVG marks "Museum" should have been marked the Public Library *Where TVG marks the 4th node on the Hudson River is correct, thankfully. :::Well, the Times Square level was a diversion and they didn't even know about the nodes until the Public Library level. I'm getting mixed up. It shouldn't matter there wasn't a node in Times Square, right? There were 4 nodes and crossing into Central Park. So the nodes were *the New York City Public Library. **the address is same as in real life, confirmed by Winston up above *Natural History Museum aka American Museum of Natural History **the address is same as in real life? *Sedgewick Hotel **should be near Times Square and Garment District ~ more or less *Shandor Island **On the Hudson River - the exact location looks to be the only correct on TVG's map, thank goodness. Mrmichaelt 10:10, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Times Square is suggested by the sequence of events to be near Sedgewick. However, if I could suggest a remedy that in the Styled version they drove there (all them as opposed to only 2 of 5). It should be noted the movie got the same thing wrong. Stay puft appears near Columbus Circle which is on west 58th street and he had to walk to west 65th street which I doubt you could see him from there no matter how big he is. That being said, like the game and the cartoon, I'll give a pass saying they simply needed to make it visually appealing and 8 blocks away was the closest to something interesting. Please look at the map I have now and compare what you found and what I have. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:07, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah, looks like we're on the right page pretty much. Mrmichaelt 10:31, January 10, 2012 (UTC) *The statue of liberty appears to be in close proximity to shandors island, the ghostbusters even drive by liberty island in marine ecto-8 while shandors island is sinking back into the river, its suggestive of being in the upper new york harbor. (ShandorTheArchitect 08:24, January 10, 2012 (UTC)) ::Sounds right since that is also the general direction of the Firehouse, the next area they showed up after the level cinematic. Mrmichaelt 10:31, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Now that you mention it, I do remember them being near that... 05:23, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::Just wanted to add another sighting. At the start of the Lost Island Rising level, after leaving the dock and walking up the track, instead of going up the stairs to do the hedge maze part, keep walking straight and you can see the Statue of Liberty in the distance. Mrmichaelt (talk) 03:19, September 13, 2013 (UTC) LibertyOffofShandorIslandGBTVGRV.png| LibertyOffofShandorIslandGBTVGRVedit.png|Slightly edited screen cap Links and References The nature of this project is going to be a ongoing learning type. So having links to other pages and support articles is a must to remain on top of this. *Mediawiki.org-Extension:Google Maps *Help Wiki (Wikia)-Help:Google maps *Walking Dead Wiki-Template:Map Paul Rudoff's gift to the project A few days ago Paul scanned the map from his copy of the the book again (along with images of location shots from the film). He gave us the scan and I'll be frank, all I did was put the water mark up there in it. The map is for real world locations and not fictional. That being said, I'm looking for mystery locations of shot footage with it in mind. In the near future, I'll see what I can do with it. Most likely I will make screen caps of our map and then put the map over it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:47, January 18, 2012 (UTC)